Don't Say Goodbye
by Emonster94
Summary: Magdelena was a child when Odin found her; an orphan left to die. So he took her to Asgard. There, she was treated as someone that mattered. His two other children, Thor and Loki, had immediately welcomed her to their home. However, sibling rivalry has always run strong with the brothers. And as the centuries passed them by, certain events will test the bonds of love and family.
1. Chapter 1 - Forgotten Children

**First and foremost, I would like to say that I do not own, or claim to own, anything that deals with Marvel / Thor. This is just for fun, so please no hate! :) Only my OC belongs to me.**

Chapter 1,

" _Lost and so alone,_  
 _born but never known,_  
 _left all on their own._  
 _Forgotten children…_  
 _We'll never hear a name;_  
 _they carry all the blame._  
 _Too young to break the chains_  
 _Forgotten children…_ "

~Forgotten Children by Tokio Hotel

In the dark, damp night, as the mists from the rivers swirled and danced onto the cold and wet pavement, a small figure softly walked down the street barefoot. Hopelessly, she rubbed her tiny hands up and down her bare arms for warmth. But it wasn't helping.

The unforgiving bitter cold nipped all the way into her very bones, numbing her flesh and blood as it traveled to her core. Silently, she wiped away the freezing tears that had been streaming down her baby-like face. She was trying her best to keep quiet. This part of town was especially notorious for drunkards and murderers. Her destination lied just across the bridge; her aunt's home.

A few times she had to hide in a dark corner, or somewhere else out of sight, to avoid drunkards that had been walking towards her direction. She tried her best not to think of what would possibly happen to her if they caught her. Her mother had taught her about those types of men, instilling a healthy fear in her mind and heart. How she wished her mother were here with her to guide her safely! Then again, if her mother were still alive, she would not even be in this situation.

Currently, the young girl was the only soul out on the street. And for that, she was thankful. She allowed herself to relax somewhat, but kept an eye and ear out for any movements. She wanted to run all the way to the bridge and over, and into the arms of her aunt. But she knew she had to save her energy for in case someone dangerous came up to her and gave her reason to run. So, she kept at a brisk walk. Her bare toes and hands were already numb. She had been walking for over an hour at least. She prayed that she would make it in time before they fell off.

Suddenly, there was a crash directly to her right, making her jump and quickly look for the source. A heavyset man stumbled away from the garbage container he had knocked over in his disoriented state of mind. He was obviously drunk. With a scrunch of her nose, the girl quickened her step towards the bridge. Unfortunately, the man did the same, towards her.

"Hey girly!" he slurred.

Her only response was walking faster.

"Hey," he drawled, "what is a pretty little thing like you doing out in the streets at this time of night, hm?"

She ran; she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The man pursued.

Fortunately for her, he was too drunk to even run straight. Eventually, he did slow down, and then stopped all together. Deciding that she was not worth the chase. But she did not stop until she was over the bridge and almost to her aunt's place. Briefly pausing to catch her breath once she caught sight of the long-neglected house of her aunt

To her, it was safety, safety from the darkness that ruled the night and terrorized those who loved the light.

As swift as an arrow, but as silent as a shadow, she made it to the uneven stone path that led to her aunt's front door. Quickly stepping up to it, she knocked on the door; praying that they were home. The door flew open and momentarily blinded her with light. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked up into an old woman's steely gaze. Her aunt did not look anything like she used to. Her eyes were always warm and welcoming. What stood before her now was a complete contrast to that other woman. There was an icy feel to the older woman who now looked down at the girl with barely disguised disgust.

"What do you want, child?" she sneered.

The young girl faltered for a moment before finding her voice.

"I-I had no where else to go."

"Hah! And you expect me to open my home to a little urchin like you? You are pathetic. The only thing I feel sorry about is your innocence. It is useless here. A drag. You are worthless like your little dead mother. It's a shame the fire that consumed your house and mother did not also bring you down as well. Get lost! You are not welcomed here. Rot in the streets for all I care."

And with that, she slammed the door into the face of the little shattered girl. She was shocked by the words her aunt had used. Her aunt _loathed_ her.

But why? What had she ever done to deserve such contempt? Unsure of where to go, or what to do, the girl just walked, and walked, and walked until she came into the more "respectable" part of the city. Its appearances was much more appealing than the lower, and poorer, area of the city.

As she walked down the clean streets, most of the people did not even acknowledge the little girl in soot stained clothes. Only a few spared her a passing glance. None of which expressed sympathy for the poor, lost child. It was almost as if she didn't exist.

Exhausted, the hopeless little girl found an empty corner of the street and sat down. Burying her face into her frozen hands, she cried. She sobbed until it seemed she ran out of tears. Eventually, her exhaustion, coupled by the onslaught of depression, she curled up in the fetal position on the cold hard ground and slowly let herself fall into nothingness. Who would care if she died tonight? She was completely alone in the world.

 **A/N: Sorry, no Thor or Loki in this chapter. Basically this chapter is just to introduce you readers to Magdelena's past. Next chapter will have Odin, and possibly a Thor and Loki. Also, this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction, so if any of you have any helpful advice (NO harsh or cruel criticism please) I would welcome a PM! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Safe and Sound

**So very sorry about the long wait! Life got busy and I lost motivation for this story. But I recently decided to see how this story has been received (although it is only one chapter, I know) and let me just say: wow! Did not expect to have as many followers as I do, just after ONE chapter. I really hope this next one will not disappoint you. I will try to post more often, but no promises.**

 **I would like to take a moment and thank all who have read & reviewed. To your comments:**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you for reviewing! Originally, it was going to be a Loki/OC story, but I've been playing with the idea of her and Thor. Maybe she'll be torn between them? Idk yet. It would make for a more dramatic storyline, I suppose. Still in working that out in my mind!**

 **BoxularTaco-Swan: Thank you!** **It means a lot.**

 **RoxanneRay: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, sorry about the small introductory chapter. I didn't realize how short it was until much, much later. Chapter 2 is somewhat longer, but still shortish, though as I continue to go on in the story it will be longer because then their story and characters are more complex. And, hopefully, interesting. Hah. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2,

 **"** _Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_."

~ Safe & Sound – Taylor Swift

Odin marched quickly down the great halls, his destination: the Bifröst Bridge. His irritation for being called away off planet on the day of his youngest son's celebratory feast for coming out victorious during a simulation power battle (thanks to the talents of his dear Queen and wife, Frigga,) was quite evident to all who passed the King. So much so, they dared not speak more than the obligatory greeting to their King.

Once again Odin had to see the disappointment and hurt flash in his adoptive son's eyes. This was the third time he had to miss out on something special to his son's heart. Odin felt a pang in his chest, a soft voice in the far recesses of his mind, a warning sound. But he dismissed it. It was just guilt. He would make it up to Loki, he always did. Shaking the thoughts away, he focused on the present, his mission. Odin and his troop of guards journeyed across the bridge and after a short order to the Gatekeeper, Heimdell, the King and Royal Guard were swiftly pulled into the near blinding light of rainbow, as they passed stars and planets at lightning speed. No matter how many times he did this, the feeling of awe and wonder never failed him.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last. All too soon they were grounded on the cold and dark world of Svartalfheim. The ancient home of the Dark Elves that Odin's father, Borr, defeated eons ago at great cost. As the King's gaze swept along the empty plains of the surface, memories of his father telling him stories of his battles here raced through his mind. He would never forget this place. The King's watchful eye landed on a dark figure near the base of a mountain. The escort, he realized, that would take them to the Dwarf King, Hreiðmarr. Odin suppressed a groan at the thought of the coming meeting. There had been a misunderstanding between the two kings, and Odin knew from experience that the dwarf king would be stubborn. The group made their way over to the escort and down, underground, they journeyed into the heart of the planet.

Slowly, but surely, as they walked the air became less chilly. Although it was still cold, warm tendrils teased the tips of their fingers, the tips of their noses, beckoning them to come closer, to go deeper into the heated core. This was not the first, nor the last he suspected, time that he walked through the great buried city of the dwarves. Buildings and homes had been intricately carved out of rock and dirt. Dwarf-made rivers cut through rock and flowed smoothly through the underground world. The wisdom and smith skills of the dwarves were sought after by all the realms. Long ago, he himself requested the creation of a fine spear: Gungnir. Which at present he held proudly in his right hand.

As they were passing a small alleyway, Odin's ever watchful eye caught sight of something so peculiar that it made him halt. The guards stopped instantly, and the escort, once he noticed the guests' pause, turned to look at them with a look of annoyance. However, Odin ignored the questioning stares, and cautiously stepped towards the object of his fascination.

A girl. A child, really, curled tightly in a ball on the stone floor. Although it was indeed unusual, this fact was not what made him stare. It was her appearance. Her long unkempt hair that covered her like a blanket was red as blood. A stark contrast to her pale, snow white skin. Her build was not thick and heavy set like the other dwarves, but thin and petite. Too thin, upon closer examination. He called the escort over to him. Odin did not fail to notice the fleeting look of disdain that flashed across the dwarf's face upon seeing the girl before meeting his eyes to the Asgardian King.

"Tell me," began Odin, "what is your king's policy on abandoned children?"

"Abandoned children, we do what we can to care for them. But King Hreiðmarr doesn't concern himself with the likes of that… thing." The dwarf escort made a gesture towards the girl with a point of his thick finger. Not bothering to hide the disgust for the girl any longer.

"And why is that? What makes this little girl different?" Odin demanded.

"Ha! What _doesn't_ make her different? She is a half-breed, a hybrid. The bad blood of two species mixed together. Her kind is not welcomed here. This," he pounded on his chest for emphasis, "this is a pure blood. Pure Dwarf. _That_ is what should dwell in this city. Not that creature there. And if you don't like it, take it up with King Hreiðmarr. Good luck getting him to change his mind!" After the dwarf's rage subsided, his sense of respect for a visiting king returned, making the dwarf turn red with shame as he begged forgiveness and at last led the Royal Guard and fuming Asgardian king to the residence of his beloved King Hreiðmarr.

At length the two kings discussed the misunderstanding between them, and eventually the matter of the girl was brought up. The dwarf king shared in the escorts hatred for her. But, to his credit, he did not vent his hostile feelings in the same way the other had. His words made it clear how he viewed the child, and how unwilling he was to assist her. Suffice to say, Odin walked out of the meeting room with a heavy mind and heart.

As Odin and the Royal Guard made their way back through the underground city, Odin nearly missed the alleyway, so caught up was he in his musing. He paused and gazed at the still unmoved girl with contemplation. Finally, with unshakable determination, Odin ordered one of his men to carefully lift the girl up and carry her back to Asgard with them. As the guard obeyed, a low, pitiful whine escaped the girl's lips, effectively cutting daggers in Odin's heart. Yes, he would care for the girl. He would make sure she was safe and well attended to. Nothing would stand in his way.

Once they returned to Asgard, Odin and his guard gently carried the girl as quickly as they could to the healing room. Concern was etched onto the king's features as they neared it. Her heartbeat was very slow, her skin as cold as ice but sweat glistened on her face, and breathing ragged. Odin knew if they did not get her there in time, she would be lost forever. At last, they made it. The healers swiftly gathered her onto the table and went to work. Swift hands deftly mended the internal ailments and then moved on to the superficial wounds on her hands and feet.

After the healers and Odin were sure of the girl's survival, she was moved into a private room to be watched over in silence. Odin sat by the young girl as her breathing returned to normal and was finally sleeping peacefully. Color was slowly gracing her features. The king released a sigh of relief. He couldn't explain it, really. His sudden attachment to the strange girl, a parental protectiveness from the moment he saw her. He was in eager expectation of her awakening so he could question her. Curiosity about her parentage gnawed at him. A half-breed, the dwarves said. Odin studied the girl's appearance, trying to decipher what species could mix to create a child like this.

Her hair was an outstanding feature to be sure. Never had he seen a shade as red as hers. It was dark as blood, but undoubtedly beautiful. Her skin was clear and as pale as fresh snow. But, he observed, her skin took on a pinkish tone due to the warmer environment she was currently in. The girl then slightly moved her head to the right, giving the king full view of her left ear. The Asgardian king raised an eyebrow in surprise at what he saw. Instead of a rounded helix at the top, hers delicately sharpened into a point. Odin now knew part of her parentage. There was not doubt now that one of her parents was a Light Elf. Such a thought disturbed the king. Why would a daughter of a Light elf be on Svartalfheim instead of their home world, Alfheim? Why would an alliance between a dwarf and elf occur? Question after question plagued Odin. With this revelation, he had to force himself to be patient. In her own time, she would wake and then once she was well enough to have a conversation, he would have her tell him all she knew.

For now, though, he would leave her to rest and regain her strength. The king rose, but before turning away, he leaned down to brush a stray strand of hair out of her innocent face.

"Do not worry, little one. You are safe now. When you wake, you shall see the truth in that. I promise," whispered Odin.

Quietly, he slipped out of her room and, with a deep breath, made his way to his own chambers. He had a lot to explain to his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohh, Odin has made a habit of picking up orphans, huh? Lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Still no Thor or Loki, but they will definitely be in the next chapter. I know this one is still kinda short, but I hope you liked it. Next one will be longer because that is when I will introduce Magdelena to our favorite boys. Heh, heh. Mischievousness will ensue, I assure you! If there are any grammar or spelling errors that I missed, feel free to PM me and point it out and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Send a review, please! They make me happy and motivated. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Where is the Wonder?

Chapter 3,

 _"Where is the wonder? Where is the awe?_

 _Where's dear Alice, knocking on the door?_

 _Where's the trapdoor that takes me there, where the real_

 _is shattered by a Mad March Hare?"_

 _~ I Want My Tears Back by Nightwish_

* * *

Soft padded footsteps echoed through the near empty cavernous halls as two small figures carefully made their way towards the healing section of the castle. The two figures darted behind a pillar as one of the servants walked past. Once the person was out of earshot, the younger of the two hidden figures sent a glare at his companion as he whispered:

"We are going to get caught. This was a terrible idea."

The fair-haired companion rolled his eyes and returned the glare. "Only if you keep opening your big mouth every two minutes."

The other was about to make a retort, but quickly shut his mouth and they both hid further into the shadows as another servant strolled pass their hiding spot. Once they were sure it was clear, the older boy winked at the other with a mischievous grin. "Come on, brother, where is your sense of adventure?" The younger returned the grin as they emerged from the shadows, scanning around for any more potential captors; they made a dash for another pillar, then another, and another. Finally, they were in the main healing room. After a cursory glance about the room, they quietly snuck around the furniture and peaked a look in rooms whose door was ajar. So far, they were having no luck in finding their target.

After several unsuccessful doors, the younger, dark haired, boy mouthed the words 'Where is it?' to his brother, a shrug of the shoulders was all his reply. Continuing their search, they came across a room with a small figure in the bed. Eyes alight with excitement, the fair-haired boy looked at the other. This must be the room!

As quiet as they could possibly move, they entered the room, softly shutting the door behind them. Hesitant, but determined, both boys approached the bed on opposite sides and looked down on the object of their search. Slowly, both boys raised their heads and locked questioning eyes. A silent understanding flowed between them. This was _not_ what they were expecting. They had overheard talk of a child that the All-Father had brought home with him after his trip to Svartalfheim, that the child was unconscious and needed healing. But nothing else was said. No one voiced what the child looked like, why the All-Father had brought the child home, and why no one was allowed to see them, except the healers, the Queen and the King himself.

So naturally, the boys were curious. It was all they discussed after dinner. They shortly had retired to their bedchambers, but thoughts of the secret child plagued them so much that they met halfway between their rooms, still in their evening clothes, having been too occupied with their thoughts to change, and with a grin they shared a knowing look. They were going to see this mysterious child. Tonight.

Now they were here. And they didn't know what to do, or how to react. They were expecting to find an ugly, sick dwarf, perhaps even deformed. But nothing could compare to the surprise they found. A young elf girl lay on her back, dark red hair flowing beside her pale arms and under the blanket. Her dark eyebrows furrowed together, clearly troubled by whatever she was dreaming.

"Thor…"

"Loki…"

The boys whispered in unison. In continued perfect sync, their eyes found their way back to the oblivious girl.

Loki struggled to breathe again, as it felt like someone punched all the air out of his lungs. Unbeknownst to him, his brother was going through a similar reaction.

Clearing his throat, he whispered, "Thor, I think we should leave. Now."

His statement instantly pulled Thor out of his own thoughts of the girl before him and shot an unbelieving look at his brother. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Are you serious?'

"We just got here. I am not going anywhere. It is getting more interesting by the moment, and you want to _leave?_ You wanted to come here just as much as me, if not more. What has gotten into you?"

Irritation was rising in Loki. But for the life of him, he couldn't answer Thor's last question. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly felt the urge to run away. "We shouldn't be here in the first place. Yes, I was curious. Yes, I wanted to know more. But now I think we made a big mistake. _Let's go._ " The last two words were warningly spoken between his teeth.

But Thor ignored it. "If you want to go, fine. But I'm staying a little longer. At least I'm not afraid of some girl."

Loki glared darkly at his brother. But before he could reply, voices sounded at the door. Someone was about to enter. The two boys forgot their differences and swiftly dove under the bed as far from the edges as possible, in hopes to avoid discovery. They listened as a lone pair of footsteps made their way to Thor's side of the bed and stop directly in front of the boy's wide-eyed face. They dared not breathe. Movement could be heard above them and then the figure retreated back out the door. The boys waited a few moments in case they came back. They didn't.

Cautiously, both boys crawled out from under the bed and stood once more by the sleeping girl. A damp rag rested on her forehead now. And her face looked less troubled, peaceful even. A strand of red hair was stuck to her slightly moist cheek. Tentatively, Thor reached out a hand to move it out of the way. His hand paused as a warning sound came from his side; an apprehensive Loki met his eyes. Ignoring the look his brother gave, Thor continued his movement and gently brushed her hair away. The girl sighed and tilted her head into his fingers. Thor's breath caught in his throat at the action, as his face and belly grew warm. His hand trembled slightly as he drew away from her.

"Maybe…" Thor breathed out, and then licked his suddenly dry lips. "Maybe we should go."

Loki's face relaxed somewhat. But then his eyes grew wide in silent panic.

"Uhm… Thor?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get out?"

The boys met each other's gaze as they both came to the same conclusion. They hadn't thought of an escape plan. How were they going to get out without being noticed?

Loki began to pace the length of the bed, thrusting his hands into his hair in frustration. "Great! Just great. That is the last time I let you take the lead in planning."

"Calm down! It is not that bad."

The raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks and stared incredulously at his brother.

"'Not that bad'?" he repeated. "' _Not that bad_ '? Look at where we are, Thor! If Father finds us here, I cannot even imagine what kind of punishment he'll give us. We were just going to take a quick look and get out of here. Now we are trapped. _How_ is this 'not that bad'?"

"Okay…I admit," although begrudgingly, "that it is a little bad. But come on, we can think of something. We always do." Thor's frown turned into a lopsided grin; one that Loki couldn't help but return. It did seem like they always found a way out of complicated situations. Sure, they had been caught a few times before. But for the most part, they were an unstoppable team. What they needed to do now was combine their minds and think of a way out that would keep them from the sight of others. They could go back the way they came, but that would leave the danger of blindly running into someone right outside the door. There was a small window on the far side of the room they hadn't noticed before. The two boys quietly rushed over to it and peered out. They were on the ground level of the castle. It would be easy to climb out of the window and sneak around until they found another opening, but the challenge was finding a door that was unguarded. Which was unlikely because there was almost always a sentry on duty. If they were caught, this late at night, disaster was imminent.

Sudden movement behind the boys made them turn around as quick as lightning, expecting to be caught. But no one was there. It seemed the girl simply rolled over to her side, quite noisily for someone as delicate looking as she was, and now faced away from them. The boys let out relieved sighs. They returned their sights out the window, scanning for patrol guards.

"It's now or never, I suppose," said Thor.

Loki nodded as Thor unlatched the window and they carefully lifted it up. As they were about to climb through, Thor turned around to look at the girl, a grin that one could almost call smug making its way onto his face. "Even if we are caught, brother, she was worth it."

Loki glanced at her as well. "She better be," was all he said.

They jumped out the window and hurriedly closed it as silently as possible. They made their way around the castle, using the shadows as an ally, and several times had to pause until a sentry passed them by unnoticed. Once inside the castle, they repeated the process until they made it to their respective bedchambers. Both boys quickly changed clothes, in case one of their parents came to check on them, and jumped into bed.

As Thor laid his head back onto his pillows, he once again thought about the mysterious elf girl. Her appearance was different, that was for sure. Pretty, but different. That simple, innocent thought made something in his belly flutter. He wondered what she would be like once she awoke. Would she be like other girls, afraid to get dirty, scared to go on adventures without their parents' knowledge, or have mock battles? Or would she be different in that regard too? He hoped so. As his eyes drifted shut, a small, gentle smile graced his boyish features as he fell into a pleasant sleep.

Loki, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder why Odin decided to bring this girl home. Why he had time to help other children whom he did not know, but no time to celebrate or be proud of his youngest son's accomplishments. Loki wondered if this girl would come between him and his family. He hoped not. It were troubling thoughts like these that haunted the raven haired boy as his eyes drifted shut, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rays of daylight filtered in through cracks of the curtains adorning the tall solitary window; its golden hands far-reaching. In minuscule movements, its warmth eventually made its way onto a sleeping face. Successfully disturbing their deep slumber. Behind dark lashes, chestnut pools emerged from the cracks. Blurred vision slowly replaced with clear sight after the possessor blinked away the fog that engulfed her. Warily, she rose up in the bed, taking in the strange surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being alone, cold, and lying on frozen stone. It seemed she was still alone, but no longer did she feel the numbing winter air. Instead, it was pleasantly warm. Soft fabric clung to her body, begging for her to stay. And she would have, had she known her whereabouts and not feel the growing fear in her mind and chest.

Carefully, but quickly, she pushed the blankets off of her and tiptoed over to the window. Drawing back the curtain about an inch, a gasp escaped her lips as an unexpected sight momentarily blinded her wide eyes. Sunlight exploded in the clear blue sky, a flock of birds flying high, golden buildings scattered amongst green fields, and snow capped mountains stood proud in the distance. All fear and doubt melted away like a snowflake in the middle of summer. It had been a long time since she last saw a world above ground. So long since she saw such beauty.

Tears burned her eyes as a wild, but almost instinctual, desperate urge to run free throughout the land brought her pale hands up to the window latch as fast as she could physically move. After it was finally opened, she leaned out and scanned the area. It was clear. Without a thought, without a backwards glance, the girl gracefully leapt out the window and sprinted towards a towering, but beautifully kept, rose hedge. She discovered, to her wild delight, that it was a maze. With a smile so bright it could rival the sun itself, she bolted inside.

Roses of various colors and sizes decorated the maze walls. As she twisted and turned around the corners, following an innocently insatiable curiosity, she picked a tiny rosebud, its petals freshly emerging from its cocoon. Tucking her hair and flower delicately behind an ear, she clasped her hands together behind her back as she strolled along the maze.

Before long, the path ahead of her widen considerably. A white gazebo covered in vines and roses nestled inside one of the walls caught her attention and drew her to a halt. A shadowed, lone figure sat at a table underneath, surrounded by small stacks of books. Currently, an enormous one blocked the person's face from her view. Without a sound, she cautiously approached. She was caught in an internal battle with herself. Her mind said to run, this was a stranger; her heart told her to find out what the book was called; and her gut assured her that she was safe.

As soon as her foot touched the first step leading up into the entrance, the large book fell down to reveal a young, and startled, raven-haired boy. The girl froze in place as his sharp blue eyes locked her in place, one foot on the step, and one hand on a carved pillar. The boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth parted as he gaped at her.

* * *

Loki had retreated early from the confines of the castle to his private sanctuary in the rose maze. Hidden away in his favorite nook, he tiredly dove into his studies. He hardly slept last night; images of the elf girl transforming into a hideous frost giant plagued his dreams. Thor was of no comfort that morning after breakfast. The girl was all he could talk about once they were out of earshot of others. So, as quickly as he could, he swept up his bag of study materials and raced out into the gardens; hoping studying would distract his troubled mind. Hours passed him by, and not a single soul had been seen in this part of the maze. He didn't mind though. That was why he liked it here. While he enjoyed companionship, he also enjoyed his time alone. He could gather his thoughts and meditate on them in peace.

That was why, when he heard a low rustle near him, he was startled out of his reading. He was half expecting to see Thor, or his mother, so when his book dropped down to reveal none other than the elf girl's dark eyes staring straight into him, he was rendered speechless. They were motionless for several, long moments. Both surprised at the appearance of the other, and unsure of how to proceed from there.

The girl shifted her feet nervously before gesturing to his hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked in a timid voice.

Loki looked down and realized she was referring to the book that lay completely forgotten in his hands. Returning her gaze, he replied just as quietly.

"The History of the World Tree."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, her gaze lingering on the book.

"Do you like it?"

"What?" Loki asked, dumbfounded. His mind was still reeling, and therefore did not comprehend what she meant by the question.

"Do you like reading about the World Tree?" she repeated, her voice now steady and sure.

"Oh." The boy felt his cheeks burn as he realized how stupid he must seem to her. "Most of the time. But there are moments when I'd rather hear my brother sing. Which, to speak truthfully, sounds like someone dying."

The girl laughed aloud at that. Which, with the knowledge that he caused it, made his belly do a strange flip. To his ears, her laugh was something beautiful. The genuine joy in the sound was what made him smile in return. Then an idea popped into his head; an idea that he nearly dismissed immediately. However, his mouth had taken it upon itself to speak it aloud.

"Would you like to read it with me?"

Her smile fell and she looked almost startled by the request; his own heart increased speed as he awaited her reply.

Dark eyes darted from his own eyes to the book in his hands, and back again. A torn look of uncertainty and longing, a desire to stay and flee; it was unnerving to watch.

Loki furrowed his brows as he took in the conflict she was obviously in. " _Can_ you read?"

He saw a look of anger flash across her face at his question, but it was replaced with one that was almost like shame. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she quietly admitted, "I know a little. But my schooling was abruptly stopped when I was younger."

"Why?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know."

She clearly wanted him to drop the subject, as it seemed it was a sensitive one. Loki, however, couldn't help but feel a little angry himself for the fact that he could tell she was being dishonest with him. She knew why her studies stopped. He could tell by the way her fingers were fidgeting and slightly tugging on her nightgown. And she still wouldn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare out towards the maze walls.

He took a deep breath as he looked down at the book once more, his anger quickly dissipating. Glancing up, the girl was in the same position. Except her eyes now roamed over the stacks of books on the table. Loki felt a corner of his lips pull upward.

"Okay, let us come to an agreement, then." Her eyes shot up to his as he had caught her attention. "I will cease my inquires as to your schooling since it bothers you, if you agree to do something for me."

The girl raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Loki grinned mischievously. "If you meet a boy named Thor, don't stare at his eyebrows."

Confusion masked her face. "Why should I not stare?"

"Just don't."

"Okay..."

"Do you agree?"

She thought for a moment. Then smiled as she made her decision. "Very well. I agree!"

"Good! Now, you can either stand where you are or you can come up here and sit with me while I read aloud. You choice."

The elf girl bounded up the steps faster than Loki expected and nearly dropped his book as she sat down right beside him.

Clearing his throat, and burying the sudden fluttering in his belly, he opened the book and began reading where he had left off before the girl's appearance.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! Thank you to those who have been patient. Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of Don't Say Goodbye!**


End file.
